


windowsill talk

by byzinha



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: (is this going to become a thing with me), (more info in the next episodes), Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Late Night Visit, Peter and Shuri are BFFs pass it on, vague Black Panther spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byzinha/pseuds/byzinha
Summary: when it takes a bit too long for MJ to get a decisive phone call, she decides to ask for Peter's help in order to get what she wants.





	windowsill talk

**Author's Note:**

> Hellor~  
> If you know me at least a little bit, you might know that Marvel is not my cup of tea, but I kind of liked the new _Spider-Man_ (considering I didn't even bother to watch _Amazing 2_ ), and somehow people found out about it??? Because they requested this fic on tumblr??? What kind of witchcraft???  
> But well, I saw the prompt request and thought "why not?"
> 
> Now, knowing that, you probably figured that I don't have a lot of canon knowledge, so I'm sorry if it totally sucks ^^'  
> English is not my first language, this fic was not beta read, and I'm sorry for any mistakes. **Spider-Man and its characters are not mine**. Thanks for giving it a chance!

The incessant tapping on his window woke Peter up from this awesome dream he was having of everything Shuri told him about Wakanda. She talked about sunrises and technology with equal passion like a mad woman, and he was so curious to visit her home land – if only Tony Stark would give him the chance. He was about to pet an antelope when his eyes snapped open confused as to where he was and what could possibly wake him up.

“Pete!” someone called, the loudest hush Peter had ever heard, and he turned his head around in confusion, looking for the source of the voice. The tap on the window happened again, and when he looked over it, he was shocked to see-

“MJ?” Peter exclaimed shocked, trying to cover himself with his sheet.

“Open up!” she said, trying to pull the window up. “We need to talk!”

“What time is it?” he asked, frowning at the clock and seeing that it was a little past 3 in the morning. “What the-“

“Peter!” Michelle exclaimed exasperatedly and he finally jumped out of bed, reaching for the first shirt he could find and putting it on before he opened the window. MJ was on the emergency stairs, and she sneaked inside with ease. “I found the best scoop ever, and I need your photograph skills to assist me.”

“MJ,” Peter hushed, hands up as if to stop her, but not really touching her. They were talking low, but even so he was sure they were being loud, so silent the house was. “You need to get out of here.”

“What? No, it was hard enough to wake you up, I’m not leaving without you.”

“Leave witho-“ he shook his head, interrupting the phrase midway. “No, you have to go! MJ, if my aunt wakes up and finds you here, I’ll be in deep shit. She already pulls up with a lot of crap, but a girl in my room-“

Michelle stepped back and shook her head smirking.

“A girl in your room?” she echoed, perhaps a bit too loud, and Peter cringed. “As if! Just hear me out, will you? And then you tell me if I really should be going alone.”

Peter sighed and gestured for her to continue, since it didn’t look like she would leave so easily, one hand to his hip tiredly. He really should be getting some sleep right now.

“What scoop is it?” he asked blinking.

“That new friend of yours,” Michelle said stepping closer to him. “From the community center?”

“Shuri. What about her?”

“I think the community center is a skam. I think she’s using it to steal tech from Stark. I mean, she’s from a super poor country, right?”

“Wrong.”

“And suddenly they are all BFFs of America, teaching technology stuff to poor kids, that sounds sketchy,” she continued as if he hadn’t said anything, and Peter shook his head.

“Or maybe they’re really into humanitarian work?” he replied.

“Don’t be stupid, Peter, everything about their story sounds weird. What?” she asked when he chuckled. “What’s funny?”

“You look so cute when you’re wrong,” he said, and almost chocked when he realized what he’d just said. She was certainly going to punch him in the face.

“Excuse me?”

“MJ, what’s your plan? To go to the community center prove that they’re stealing tech? For what?”

“Prove my worth, maybe,” Michelle said with a shrug.

“To whom? Mr. Stark? The president?” she shrugged again.

“Maybe.”

Peter sighed and dropped his hands, assuming a relaxed posture.

“It’s about the internship with Stark, isn’t it?”

Michelle’s shoulders dropped and she pouted.

“It’s been so long since I did the interview! How did you land an internship with him so easily?”

“Connections?” Peter said casually, and that single word seemed to annoy her. “What?”

“Freaking white people,” Michelle complained crossing her arms, and he smiled at her sympathetically. “That’s so unfair! When will people have fair chances?”

“MJ?” he called softly, interrupting her rant and putting his hands in hers, forcing her to uncross her arms. “You really want that internship, don’t you?”

“Eye of the beholder,” she replied, and then sighed. “Yes.”

“Well, then I want you to meet someone,” he said and her eyebrows went up. “Just let me put some pants on, okay?”

“Right now?” she asked excitedly. “It’s 3 a.m.”

“Well, you were the one to knock on my window, right?” he said finding a pair of jeans in one of the piles of clothes on his floor and putting it on. “Or you mean to tell me that you actually came because you missed me? MJ, summer barely started.”

She rolled her eyes and punched his shoulder, making him lose his balance as he put on his shoes, and he glared at her.

“You wish,” she said, and headed to the window, sitting on the windowsill to wait for him. “This better be good, Pete.”

“Considering you wanted to get a scoop on fake news, I can guarantee it will,” Peter said stepping closer and standing in front of her. Michelle smiled at him and he gestured to the emergency stairs. “Ladies first.”

He needed to sleep, sure, but he also wouldn’t mind some night adventures.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are appreciated.  
> If you wish to request something, [drop a prompt in my asks](http://breakthestrutura.tumblr.com/post/170950718231), but please think twice if it's Marvel stuff, I barely know anything about it.


End file.
